


I filled my calendar with stuff I can do, maybe if I'm busy it could keep me from you

by easypeasymarklee



Category: NCT
Genre: College/University AU, Donghyuck excels in academics but no so much in his love life, M/M, YangYang and Jeno was mentioned, and they were ROOMMATES, dojae if you squint, side renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasymarklee/pseuds/easypeasymarklee
Summary: Donghyuck may solve a lot of things, but he can't solve how he got his crush for his very hot roommate Mark Lee.Or Donghyuck finally had his awakening that he in fact liked Mark Lee but instead of facing it, he avoided him at all cost, with the help of his also emotionally constipated friend Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	I filled my calendar with stuff I can do, maybe if I'm busy it could keep me from you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I'm back again with another fic, I was inspired by Crush by Tessa Violet hence the title of this Markhyuck fic. Sorry if it's cheesy as fuck, hope y'all enjoyed it hihi.

"Who are you even hiding from?," Jaemin , Donghyuck's very much distressed friend whisper yelled in his ears. They probably look stupid trying to fit in this ridiculously small cubicle in the school bathroom but Donghyuck could care less, not when the person he's hiding from is still on his radius. 

"Shut up Jaem," Donghyuck whisper yelled back, to which Jaemin rolled his eyes at his friend. Once Donghyuck made sure that no Mark was in sight he finally opened the cubicle door, sighing in relief. 

"Is it Mark hyung again?," the younger added to his question. Donghyuck sighed before frustratingly run his hands on his hair. 

"Can you just tell him that you didn't saw me if he asked you?," Donghyuck begged the younger. 

"I'd give you one of Renjun's sketches," He offered. 

"Why can't you just tell him the truth?," Jaemin said, tempted to accept the latter's offer.

"What tell him that the reason why I keep making those bullshit excuses is because I like him and I'm trying to get over this big fat crush I have for him, is that what you want me to say?," 

"It's much better than acting like an escaped prisoner whenever you see him approaching the hallway," 

"Look, I don't want to avoid him either, it's not my fault I can't stop my hormones to think he's very fuckable nor stop my heart into thinking his shirts are made of boyfriend material, just help me out in this one then maybe I can help you with Renjun," 

"Ugh fine but this is the last time I'll be helping you with your stupidity, I hope you feel bad thinking about Mark hyung's disappointed face whenever you reject him," Jaemin said to his friend.

"Also I still want Renjun's sketches, give me some then maybe I'll make your lie more believable," 

\-------------------------------

Donghyuck to say the least is useless when it comes to his feelings, sure he excels academically but apparently not everyone is given with both intelligence and sense of empathy. His brain could memorize the whole periodic table but malfunctions when it thinks about Mark Lee, his very much hot dorm mate. 

He can still remember the time he realized that he sees Mark more than his dorky roommate who has an obsession with watermelon and Girls' Generation. 

It was midnight, his classes had finished at 4 in the afternoon but he chose to stay in the library to finish his assignment which is due next week, many may think it's still too early but for him there's never too early when it comes to academics. 

He was expecting darkness and an empty couch to welcome him that day but was shock to see his roommate asleep in the couch, a movie was playing in the background. 

"Shit that's what I forgot to do today." His brain suddenly remembered Mark's text about them watching the new Makoto Shinkai movie but he was too preoccupied with his linguistic essay that he forgot to cancelled out. He felt bad, Mark must've been waiting for almost eight hours. He quickly put away his shoes and his bag, putting on his pajamas before heading in the kitchen to cook Mark as his peace offering. 

"Hyuck?," a voice in the living room called his name. 

"In the kitchen," he called out back. He heard padding on the wooden floor of their dorm room. 

"Have you had dinner yet?," Donghyuck asked the older after he sat on one of the stool on their small dining table. 

"No not yet, is that for me?," Mark teasingly said, his voice groggy from his sleep. 

"Uhh yes, it's a peace offering for making you wait for me," 

"Nah it's okay, I don't have anything better to do anyways," Mark assured him but Donghyuck still can't help to feel bad. 

"So was the movie great?," Donghyuck asked Mark to keep the mood light. 

"I didn't watch it," Mark shrugged. 

"What why not?," Donghyuck questioned. 

"I wanna watch it with you, I remember you talking about how great Makoto Shinkai's movies are and I don't have the heart to watch his recent one without you," the older said, bashfully smiling. Donghyuck felt his heart skipped a beat. He looked over Mark who's still smiling at him, he felt like he was melting like a snowman in summer. 

"Why am I feeling this way? Why do I have the urge to stop what I'm doing and kiss Mark's red cheeks?! Wait am I drugged?!," He thought to himself. 

"Hyuck are you okay? Why are you red?," Mark snapped him out of his train of thoughts. 

"Uhh yes I'm fine just a little hazy," Donghyuck lied through his teeth, Mark looked at him concerned. 

"Maybe you should rest, I'll cook," Mark said to him. 

"No no Mark it's fine, besides I don't want to teach you again what's the difference between a zucchini and a cucumber," Donghyuck chuckled, recalling the first time he let Mark cooked for the both of them. 

"Hey that was one time," the older defensively said. 

"One too many times Mark Lee, it's really okay besides I think I'm almost finished with this," 

"Just tell me if you're not feeling well okay, I will not hesitate to turn that stove off and tuck you into your bed," His heart skipped a beat again after the older said it. What's wrong with him today? 

"Isn't that the dish from Parasite?," Mark asked him when Donghyuck placed the bowl of noodles in front of him. 

"Yeah, I found a recipe for it online, might as well try it. Now I can confidently say I once ate like a Park," he said to which Mark chuckled. 

"You're so weird Hyuck," Mark said in between giggles, his heart did the thing again. 

Tomorrow morning, Donghyuck thought that his heart skipping a beat from last night was a side effect of him getting high off of caffeine and sugar that he had in the afternoon, that this will stop after some time but his idea was crossed out when he saw a cup of coffee and a doughnut waiting for him to devour. The coffee was accompanied with a sticky note that he assumed was from none other than Mark Lee. 

"Hey Hyuck, I was passing by your favorite cafe earlier then I remembered that you like their jelly doughnut and their coffee so I got you one! ^_^ I was thinking of watching the movie this Saturday I mean if you're free though, if you're not then we can watch it some other time, text me if it's okay with you! Have a great day!," the note read, there it is again, it skipped again. He blushed at the thought of Mark remembering the little details about him, it's pretty cute. 

"Wait cute? Why did I thought that? Am I really drugged? Is it from the coffee? Of course it's not from the coffee I haven't had a sip of it yet! From the doughnut? Maybe I should ask Jaemin about this, maybe he knows what drug this is," His thoughts ran like an engine of a sports car. 

Lunch came, Donghyuck still can't stop thinking about his heart skipping when he thinks about a certain Mark Lee. 

"Donghyuck are you well? Please tell me the linguistic essay didn't affect your brain that much, I still need you as my lab partner," Jaemin, his annoying friend said to him. 

"Hey Jaem, is there any drugs that has side effects like making your heart skip a beat, getting red on the face and suddenly has an urge to kiss someone's cheeks?," He asked to his friend sitting in front of him. 

"Why are you asking me, I'm not a pharmacist,"

"Yeah but your parents are I'm sure they thought you some," 

"So you're telling me that you think you're drugged because you feel your heart pounding in your chest, you get red and you suddenly have an urge to kiss someone?," Jaemin repeated, grinning at him. 

"Yeah didn't I just told you this?," 

"Well my friend I think you're experiencing an overwhelming amount of Oxytocin in your system," Jaemin teasingly said to him. 

"What I don't think there's any drugs that can release such hormones that fast, you must be mistaken, I mean Oxytocin is a love hormone I don't think any drug is strong enough to release those," 

"Donghyuck you dumb fuck, you're not drugged you're in love!," Jaemin said enthusiastically to him. 

"Oh," For the first time in his life, he didn't have anything to say.

"Oh indeed, so tell me who's the guy?, is it Jeno, Jaehyun hyung, or perhaps your very much hot dorm mate Mark Lee?," Donghyuck didn't say anything. 

"Don't tell me it's me, I'm sorry Hyuck but I think we should just stay friends you know how much I like Renjun and I think it's for the better for us to stay frien—,"

"It's not you Jaem, I'm not dating you not even if hell freezes," 

"Ouch what a harsh way to reject my rejection, so tell me is it one of the three?," he still didn't say anything. 

"Is it Jeno? I mean you called him cute at the freshmen orientation, but I think he's pursuing YangYang and you seem to hate university players, so maybe it's Jaehyun hyung? I mean I once saw you two hanging out buying LPs and you said that he has a great playlist, but I think he's taken by Kim Doyoung from the Accounting faculty and I remember you saying that you want to run your fingers through your partner's hair when you're making out but his hair seems greasy so he's crossed out," 

"That leaves us to one option, is it Mark?," Donghyuck still didn't say anything but blushed when Jaemin mentioned the Canadian boy. 

"Omygod it's Mark isn't it?!," 

"Shut the fuck up Jaemin! Someone might hear you!," Donghyuck shushed the laughing boy. 

"Hey guys why are you talking about Mark?," Chenle, a junior asked when he reached the table. 

"Donghyuck has a crush on Mark that's what," Jaemin said to the younger boy. 

"Shut up Na I don't have a crush on Mark, sure he's very hot, smart and looks cute when he's wearing his prescription glasses or when he scrunched his nose when he doesn't understand a scene when we're watching a movie or how he gets confused between a cucumber and a zucchini, or how he looks hot when he's wearing his godforsaken shirt he got from his science camp back in Canada," he continued blabbering. 

"You think we should help?," Chenle asked Jaemin in the middle of Donghyuck ranting about how Mark looks good in his leather jacket. 

"Nah, let him live in denial Town for a while," Jaemin just said to the younger and continued eating while tuning out Donghyuck. 

"—but that isn't enough proof that he's the reason why I'm getting an overwhelming amount of oxytocin!," Donghyuck finally finished his long rant after 10 minutes. 

"You do realize that you just spent a 1/2 portion of lunch talking about how Mark looks perfect and not convincing us that you don't like him that way," Chenle said to Donghyuck. 

"What more convincing you what? Do you wanna hear about his obsession with Sunny in Girls' Generation?," 

"You know when I asked for a smart friend, I meant smart with both academic and feelings. I guess God just gave me one with intelligence," Jaemin said exasperated. 

"Donghyuck let me ask you once again, do you like a certain Mark Lee?," Jaemin said, sounding serious. 

"No I don't like Mark—," Donghyuck was about to continue when Jaemin looked at sternly. 

"Okay fine fine I like Mark Lee okay! I like that turd so much," Donghyuck finally caved in. 

"See wasn't that hard to admit it?," Jaemin gave him a grin. 

"How am I gonna function around him now?! Should I just pack my bags and accept the offer of those scientist to become an human experiment?!," 

"Can you calm down for a second? I don't know how your brain didn't had a meltdown when you're taking the entrance exam but malfunctions when it thinks about Mark," Jaemin said, rolling his eyes. 

"I think you forgot the portion when you said I'm literally useless with feelings," 

"Chill, just calm down okay? Better yet confess to him, maybe he likes you back, who knows?," Jaemin said casually as if confessing isn't a hard thing to do. 

"I could say the same thing to you Mr-I-go-to-art-class-so-I-can-continue-pining-over-Renjun's-ass," Donghyuck hit Jaemin with fact bomb. Jaemin was about to say something when Chenle stopped him by shaking his head. 

The whole table that was once filled with noises became quiet, Donghyuck thinking of how this crush would go away, Jaemin thinking about Renjun and Chenle savoring the last bits of his lunch. 

"I have an idea to stop myself of making a fool in front of Mark Lee," Donghyuck broke the silence. 

"I usually like it when you get ideas but I think I'm gonna oppose to that idea of yours," Jaemin said feeling a bit scared by how determined Donghyuck is. 

"I know what I'm doing Jaem, trust me this idea is foolproof," Donghyuck assured him. 

"If you say so, but please cross me out on your scheme,"

\----------------------------------

Foolproof he said, Donghyuck wanted to laugh on his past self. He can't believe the only idea that came in his head that time was to run away from his big fat crush on Mark Lee. Even irrational human being like Jaemin find it too irrational for him. But who can blame him, he only has Chenle and Jaemin who's equally emotionally constipated as him and not his Johnny hyung who woo'ed anyone with his charms. 

Donghyuck sighed as he check his watch, 12:30 am, it said. Donghyuck thought for moment if he wanted to go to his own dorm or just sleepover at Jaemin and Chenle's room. As he was packing his stuff into his bags, a hand on his shoulder startled him, almost making him have a heart attack. 

"Jesus, Hyuck! It's me," the owner of the hand said to him. 

"Just my luck," Donghyuck thought to himself. He gathered up the strength to look at Mark in the eyes. Once he saw those familiar orbs, his heart pound more than ever. 

"What are you doing this late Mark?," Donghyuck asked the boy before breaking the eye contact, pretending to clean the table. 

"Uhhhh, I waited...for you," Mark trailed off. 

"What? Why?, don't you have class early in the morning?," Donghyuck was thanking the heavens when he said that without stuttering. 

"Yeah, well...," Mark trailed off once again. 

"Well what?," this time he made the eye contact, regretting it when he saw how little was the gap between them. 

"It's cancelled, so I figured that we should watch Weathering with You tonight, it's been awhile since the both of us hang out, I really missed your movie commentary," Mark sheepishly admitted. 

"O-oh," Donghyuck said, obviously flustered by what Mark said. 

"I mean if you're still busy I understand, we can watch it some other time. It can wait," 

"No no it's okay, I'm free let's watch it," He cut off the older boy. Mark's face suddenly lit up, a smile found it's way onto his face. Oh god that was so cute, Donghyuck thought. 

"O-oh okay, let's go then," 

They started walking, silence filling the space between them. Donghyuck is trying so hard not to kiss Mark's red cheeks. They arrived at their dorm room, the smell of buttered pop corn filled the air. That's when Donghyuck saw the snacks that somehow there on their coffee table.

"Wait you prepared all this?," The younger male asked the older. 

"Uhh yeah, I remembered you saying that you really like buttered popcorn especially when watching movies so I prepared it for you," Mark said. 

"You didn't have to you know?," 

"No it's okay I was the one making you watch the movie, it's the least I can do," The Canadian boy said, rubbing his own nape with one of his hands. 

"S-so let's watch?," Donghyuck mumbled. They settled on their ridiculously small couch, squishing in order to fit. Mark played the movie but Donghyuck's focus was on how Mark's hand looks beautiful while opening the TV with the remote. 

They sat down, as the movie played. But all of Donghyuck's focus was on the boy next to him, who was focus on the movie playing in the background. It was as if Mark was more interesting than Hodaka and Hina. Mark noticed his stare but instead of looking away he kept staring at the older boy. 

"Hey, is there something on my face?," Mark asked, wiping his face with his hands, but Donghyuck kept staring. 

"H-hey? Hyuck? Are you okay? Do you have something to say? Is there dirt on my face? Is my face annoying to you? Is it my outfit? Did I committed fashion crime again? I mean I tried to dress nicely for you, but I haven't done the laund—," 

Donghyuck said goodbye to his inhibitions, then grabbed Mark's collar to kiss him. The movie was long forgotten. He felt Mark's hands on his waist. 

"Oh my god I'm kissing Mark Lee, oh my god I think I'm gonna past out," Donghyuck thought to himself. He pushed Mark and immediately panicked. 

"I'm so sorry, oh my god what have I done, you probably hate me now, oh I think I'm gonna past out, shit I think I'm gonna go, I'm such an idiot, I'm literally gonna sell my body to Science now—," he could continue to ramble but Mark cut him off by placing his lips against Donghyuck. 

"You're so cute when you ramble you know that?," Mark chuckled after he kissed the younger. 

"Wha—YOU KISSED ME!," 

"Well, you kissed me first, I'm just returning the favor," 

"Mark Lee, you do realize that you just touched my lips with your lips right?," 

"Yeah I did," 

"Mark you just kissed me—,"

"Yes I did Donghyuck! I kissed you!, now can you shut now and let me confess?," Mark said, smiling at him. 

"Confess...to me?," 

"Yeah confess, I like you Lee Donghyuck, from your pretty toes to your beautiful face. I like how you always somehow change any subject into a scientific research. I like your movie commentaries, your judgement over my movie choices, heck even your scrawny handwriting when you finished my due essay," 

"Wait you knew about that?," 

"We've been roommates for two years now, I've seen your notes before. I pretty much memorized every little thing about you," Donghyuck blushed at that. 

"Also if you liked me, you could've just said it. I'd be over the moon if you confess," 

"What do you mean by that?," Donghyuck asked, confused and mildly panicking. 

"You aren't slick with your excuses Hyuck," Mark laughed. 

"I mean come on, saying you're meeting Chenle when he's next to me isn't really the best excuse in the world, also Jaemin told me about this but he told me not to say anything," Mark added. Oh he's definitely gonna kill Jaemin after this, but that thought was held on pause for now. He has a more important thing to do.

"So Lee Donghyuck, my roommate and my sunshine. Will you go out with me?," Mark asked him the big question. 

"After all of that, you still want to date me?," 

"Even if you burn all of my SNSD posters, I'd still date you Hyuck," Mark giggled at him. 

"I mean you wouldn't do that on purpose right," Mark added feeling slightly worried for his posters. 

"No of course not, you silly! I mean if you want me to," 

"No! No I don't want you to, please don't burn my posters," Donghyuck laughed at the Canadian boy. 

"Okay okay I wouldn't," 

"So the question?," Mark asked, his eyes filled with hope. 

"Hmmm, I'll think about it," Donghyuck replied, loving the dissatisfied reaction from Mark. He slapped Mark's head lightly before kissing him again. 

"Of course Mark Lee, I'd love to go out with you," Donghyuck giggled.

"Really? I mean no take backs right?," 

"Of course do you want me to take it back?," 

"No! No, no take backs," Mark said smiling widely. 

"You're such an idiot Mark, why do I like you?," He said, still giggling. 

"You call me an idiot, you're the one who avoided me because you suddenly find me hot," 

"Can we please forget about that? Please?," 

"Okay sunshine if that's what you say so," Mark chuckled as he kiss back his adorable boyfriend to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for going through this world vomit again, I had alot of fun writing this, also it's Mark's Birthday! If you want to see me crying over Donghyuck you can follow me on twitter, it's @yeoreumhyuck, leave a kudos and nice comments if you liked it! It's very much appreciated ^_^


End file.
